


Moonrising

by cabeyoreyes



Category: The 100, fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabeyoreyes/pseuds/cabeyoreyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rae-Rae?” Camila’s small voice whispered after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>Raven let out a content hum, letting her know she was all ears.</p><p>“Can you tell me about the day I was born?”</p><p>Raven paused for a moment, thinking back to that day, the day her life truly began. “The day you were born, huh? Well, kiddo, that was the best day of my life.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonrising

The clock keeps ticking. Raven has been staring at the red flashing light for practically two hours now. Her mother, although drunk and unaware of her surroundings, was usually always back by eleven, at the latest. It was now 11:36. Twenty-four minutes to March 3rd, and Raven couldn’t sleep. Not when she had no idea where on the Ark her mother was. 

She took her eyes off the time to look at her slumbering baby sister, in her tiny little cot that Raven had built for her. It wasn’t anything impressive by any means, but she was only 7 when she made it. She was now 10, her birthday having just passed six days prior. She didn’t care much for her own birthday, more of her sisters. Her little Camila. Her Karla.

She lets out a sigh and looks down at the space helmet she found on the Ark during one of her trips, scavenging for scrape metal to tinker with. She always snuck out after both her mother and Camila were asleep. 

She had seen this particular helmet in one of the store rooms and couldn’t help taking it, thinking it would be perfect for Camila’s birthday gift. She let herself smile at it, quietly placing it down as the clock hit 11:40.

Raven stood up from her tinkering corner and tiptoed to the small cot pressed into her own bed, kneeling down beside it and reaching a hand in to gently stroke Camila’s long brown hair, pushing it out of her face. “Mila,” she whispered, lightly shaking her awake. 

Considering the child was a fairly light sleeper, her eyes opened almost immediately, little hands flying up to rub at her tired brown eyes and letting out an adorable little yawn. “Rae-Rae?” Camila murmured, attempting to wake herself up.

Raven let a smile grace her lips and she nodded, putting her finger to her mouth to let her sister know to keep quiet. “Shh, c’mon Bean. Come with me. I have a surprise for you.” 

Camila’s big doe brown eyes sparkled at the word “surprise”, as any four-year-old would. The brightness in her eyes lit up the entire room, in Raven’s eyes. She scampered out of her little cot, almost falling out making Raven let out a laugh as she helped her. She would need a new one soon.

Raven silently helped her into her little scuffed up boots, Camila letting out a little huff and a mutter of them being a little too tight, making Raven’s heart clench. She would have to remember to find her old ones, for Camila to wear. 

“Where we goin’ Rae-Rae?” Camila whispered, knowing the drill, as Raven slipped her own shoes on. Her sister only gave her a wink as she slipped on a red jacket and picked up Camila’s space helmet.

“You’ll see, Bean. Now, stay very, very silent okay?” She smiled as the little girl eagerly nodded and held up her hand for Raven to take. She very gladly took it and with the helmet under one arm, she very quietly opened the large metal door and peeked her head out into the hall. It was way past curfew, not even guards were around this time of night, all the more reason she worried where their mother was. 

She decided to forget about her for now. Now, it was about Camila. Her fifth birthday was in approximately fifteen minutes. She snuck the little brunette out and quickly led her down the hall to the right. She couldn’t help but look at the child next to her. It was her first time out of the confines of their four walls, and she was taking everything in, not wanting to miss a thing. They arrived a few minutes later at their destination, but Raven quickly stopped before Camila could see what her surprise was. 

She stood in front of her and kneeled down to her height, giving her a smile. “Mila, do you know what tomorrow is?”

Camila’s little eyebrows furrowed for a moment as she attempted to remember. Raven had gotten her a calendar that she kept under her her pillow, marked with important dates, such as her birthday, Rae-Rae’s birthday, Christmas, and other important holidays. Her eyes widened as she remembered the date. Her birthday!

A little gasp tore out of the tiny girl as realization struck, “My birthday.” She whispered, suddenly feeling anxious with a bright smile that matched that of her older sisters.

“Yup. This is my present for you, Bean.” Raven grinned, standing up to her full height, which was only a few inches taller than her baby sister’s, gently pushing Camila towards the large window behind her. It overlooked the surface of earth and a beautiful full moon. She felt her heart swell as she watched Camila’s wide eyes take in the stunning view. She felt honored to be the first to show Camila the magnificence that was the earth, and she prayed she would one day be able to sit on the ground with her and they could look up at the stars together.

After a few minutes of silence, of Camila absorbing the view, Raven’s watched beeped quietly, snapping Camila out of her reverie to look up worriedly. “Do we have to go back?” she asked quietly, hoping for Raven to say no.

Raven checked the time, quickly shaking her head. “No, not yet.” She smiled. It was 11:50, only ten minutes left until her birthday. She moved closer to the little girl and effortlessly picked her up, sitting her down on the ledge sticking out of the window. “I brought you here, because it’s actually your birthday now. Well, in ten minutes. And I wanted you to have a real special one.” She leaned down and picked up the helmet she had previously set down in order to lift Camila. 

“Happy Birthday, Bean.” She smiled, fitting the helmet onto the little girl and letting out a quiet laugh at how it leaned to the left, being much too big for her head. “You’ll grow into it.”

Camila let out a gasp as her hands flew up to feel around her helmet. “My very own space helmet?! For really?!”

Raven let out a quiet laugh; Camila hadn’t quiet gotten the grasp of the term ‘for real’, just yet but she didn’t mind. It was adorable. “For real,” she smiled, glancing back at the earth and moon. She climbed up on the ledge herself, leaning against the end where it met the metal wall of the ark, beckoning for Camila to sit in her lap which she so happily did, leaning back against her big sister as the latter wrapped her arms around Camila’s tiny body.

“Rae-Rae?” Camila’s small voice whispered after a few minutes of silence.

Raven let out a content hum, letting her know she was all ears.

“Can you tell me about the day I was born?”

Raven paused for a moment, thinking back to that day, the day her life truly began. “The day you were born, huh? Well, kiddo, that was the best day of my life.”

“Really?” Camila asked, perplexed. “Why?”

Raven laughed quietly, knocking gently on the helmet as if to knock some sense into her sister. “’Cause, Bean. That was the day I got the best birthday present ever. After all, my birthday was a week before you were born.”

“So I was your present?”

Raven shrugged, “Maybe momma didn’t think so, but I sure did. My life didn’t start until you came along, Bean.” Two low beeps interrupted their conversation and both looked down at the handmade watch sitting on Raven's wrist, flashing 12:00. A smile spread on the older girls lips and she hugged Camila close to her tightly, speaking in a small tone.

"Happy Birthday, Mila."


End file.
